This invention is related to a multi-cube puzzle. In particular, the present invention is directed to an amusing toy which has a cube element taken out of the multi-cube puzzle, so each cubic element can be moved linearly in a straight line. Each cubic element includes edge lines, such that the edge lines can be arranged to make a complete square on each face of the big cube in the same color. Therefore, a player can enjoy arranging the edge lines marked on the cubic elements in a line along the edges.
In the prior art, a standard version of a cubic puzzle or multi-cube puzzle has been introduced to the market and been popular all over the world. This puzzle involved mixing and scattering cubic elements of three different colors (for example, red, blue and green; or yellow, white and chrome yellow), and then putting them back in order so that each s&de of the big cube would be of a same color.
Therefore this invention develops the idea further, using colored edge lines rather than entire faces to signify the solution of the puzzle.